All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) is suitable for running on off-roads such as sandy roads or muddy roads. The ATV has four wheels, i.e., a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels.
The tires for the ATV requires a wider tread so as to keep a larger contact area with the road and generate larger traction such that the ATV hardly slides while riding on sandy roads. The ATV with suitable pattern tires is easy to operate and to turn.
It is noted that the rider on the ATV has to lean his or her body to shift the center of gravity while turning. If the tires have less capacity for expelling sands away, the vehicle will be hard to control and therefore require a lot of power to balance while operating the ATV on the sandy roads.
The conventional tires for ATVs generally include bold tires, single-rib tread tires and double-rib tread tires, the bold tires have less traction on sandy roads and the ATV oversteers easily. The single-rib tread tires have better expelling sand feature when compared with the bold tires. Both of them cannot meet requirements for the riders when riding the ATV on beaches or sand hills. The double-rib tread tires expel sands easily but the ATV understeers and the riders have to lean his or her body to correct the direction of the ATV, as a result this costs a lot of energy.